


婚礼

by GUBANLIANG



Series: Elsanna《给你的情书》系列 [2]
Category: Frozen (Disney Movies)
Genre: F/F
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-30
Updated: 2019-12-05
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:40:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 16,429
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21616204
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GUBANLIANG/pseuds/GUBANLIANG
Summary: 逃婚
Relationships: Anna/Elsa (Disney)
Series: Elsanna《给你的情书》系列 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1562917
Comments: 2
Kudos: 51





	1. Chapter 1

起因不过是一次小小的争执，那时她在和Kristoff进行着婚礼的最后策划——  
“或许我们可以请Elsa为你设计一套婚纱，你看，你姐姐总能为自己变出漂亮的裙子，她的品味不错。”御前首席采冰官，即将上任的王夫看着自己的未婚妻在一堆婚纱设计图纸里挑来选去，对任何一张都不满意，忍不住建议道。  
“哦，是的没错！”Anna眼睛瞬间放光，如果说天底下还有谁的作品能让阿伦黛尔的现任女王挑不出任何毛病来，那一定是出自于她的姐姐Elsa之手——Anna对Elsa的一切可以说是有着近乎盲目的推崇——虽然Elsa的确完美无缺。  
看来女王陛下终于得到了满意的选项，Kristoff悄悄呼出一口气，如果知道之后的对话会让他后悔终身，他一定不会说的——但所有的男孩都避免不了想在心仪的女孩面前多做表现——于是他接着提议：“Elsa还能顺便帮忙做出你的捧花，试想一下，用魔法点缀的婚礼——wow！你一定是有史以来最独特的新娘。”  
“Of course！”Anna翘起了她的鼻子，年轻的女王脸上写满了：谁让别人没有一个Elsa！  
Kristoff觉得自己再加把劲也许可以收获一个不错的亲吻，所以他说出那句之后恨不得咬断舌头的话：“——然后，婚礼的结尾时，当你抛出那束冰雪做成的捧花，所有的人都会去抢夺，”他揽上Anna的肩膀，期待着对方被自己逗得开心的样子，“我希望是Elsa得到它，这样不久的将来，我们的家庭聚会或许就能有新的成员加入进来。”  
他没有得到预料中的亲吻，不如说Anna更像是被他激怒了，而不是变得高兴什么的，她从他怀中弹起，眉头几乎可以夹死一只苍蝇：“What？为什么会有别的人加入我们的家庭聚会？”  
Kristoff直觉自己搞砸了，但他不知道到底哪里出了错，只能手足无措地进行解释：“不不，没有其他的人——我是说，你看像接到手捧花的传统，也许Elsa会很快遇到她想要共度一生的人——”他看到Anna脸上出现阴云，“——当然！大概也不会那么快，我只是在说——”  
“你的意思是，Elsa会想要和人结婚？”Anna打断了他的火上浇油，Kristoff甚至搞不明白她为什么如此怒气冲冲，他只能认命地摊开手：“Come on！谁都会最终和别人结婚的。”  
回应他的是Anna斩钉截铁的“NO！”她甚至一巴掌拍在了桌面上，“别人也许会，但我姐姐绝对不会，她对这些不感兴趣！”  
恋爱中的女孩子总有那么一些不可理喻的时刻，不是说经常，但偶尔几次这样下来，Kristoff已经习惯了Anna有时的小脾气，往常他会觉得很可爱，红褐色头发的女孩生起气来连脸上的雀斑都那么生动活泼——但现在他只觉得一头雾水：“Anna，我不觉得你应该替Elsa决定她的人生，即使她是你的姐姐。”  
“What？”Anna仿佛受到了冒犯，她情绪饱满得像一头充满攻击性的狮子，“你在指责我想要干涉Elsa的人生吗？你错了！我仅仅是在陈述事实，因为我比任何人都要了解我的姐姐——她没有任何想和别人走近的意思，完！全！没！有！”  
“哦，你确定？”Kristoff被莫名其妙吼得也有些恼火，于是他引燃了今晚的第二枚炸弹，“但是我看她和北地的那个女孩相处得似乎不错！”  
Anna像是被冲击到了，她震惊地倒退几步：“你是说赫妮玛琳？”  
“瞧，你自己都能叫出她的名字。”Kristoff摊开了手，他被这段无端的争执搞得有些疲惫，“Anna，为什么你姐姐会结婚这件事情让你这么地无法接受？”  
Anna本身还在发怒，但她却在这句话中愣住了，为什么Elsa将会和别人组建家庭让自己感到如此不能忍受呢？她并不认为婚姻是件糟糕的事情，否则她也不会答应下Kristoff的求婚，相反她一直在向往童话里的美好结局——王子和公主从此幸福地生活在一起，哦，或者不用是王子也可以——总之Anna并不抵触婚姻，所以又是什么原因让她不想看到Elsa获得同样的幸福呢，Anna是这样自私的人吗？她当然不是，世界上再也找不出第二个人像Anna一样盼望着Elsa能获得更多更多的爱了。  
但是又为什么，当她幻想着Elsa和别人一起牵手共度余生，那画面让自己如此的心碎与愤怒呢？  
Anna不知如何解答，所以她昂然的怒意被熄灭了，她像一段燃烧中被浇了水的木头似的坐回了沙发上。  
“Anna？你还好吗？我很抱歉，我不该和你吵的。”Kristoff被她面颊上的一道晶莹泪痕吓到了，他担忧地靠了过来，开始后悔自己的鲁莽。Anna摇摇头，她抹掉了那串眼泪：“不，你是对的，Elsa有权追求她的幸福，我只是…我只是可能一时有点无法接受——你知道的，我们从小在一起，就算隔了一道门，但我知道她就在这里，现在她去了森林，我害怕她和别人在一起后不再把这里当做家了。”  
她忍不住抽泣，Kristoff把她抱在怀中安慰：“别担心，你是她的妹妹，她从小在城堡长大，这里永远都是她的家。”Kristoff总是如此贴心，但Anna却感到了愧疚，她没有告诉他自己说出的只是其中一部分原因，而更多的是她自己也说不清的情绪，她不知道那团东西叫做什么，但里面混杂着的不甘和嫉妒使她羞于开口，她没有资格享受Kristoff的温柔，最起码此刻不行，所以Anna离开了他的怀抱。  
“谢谢你，Kristoff，但是我想我现在还是自己待着比较好。”Anna起身离开了房间，只给还没反应过来的未婚夫留下了一声歉意的晚安。  
精美的皇家木门在眼前阖上，Kristoff呆呆地张着嘴巴，直到他的胳膊被拱了拱，首席采冰官回头和他的驯鹿朋友大眼瞪小眼：“你有什么想说的吗？”  
  
Anna在床上辗转反侧，她觉得自己需要母亲的披肩，但那条披肩眼下正跟着她的姐姐待在北地，也许那个叫做赫妮玛琳的女孩现在正在和Elsa一起品评着上面的花纹，就像她曾经看见过的那样——噢！Anna把枕头砸在自己的脸上，她干嘛要去想象Elsa可能会和一个女孩在一起的样子，如果Elsa喜欢的是男孩呢，比如那个莱德——设想Elsa和男孩约会的情景并没有使Anna释然到哪里去，她愤然坐了起来——为什么自己一定要去假设Elsa会和别人出去约会，就不能像自己说的那样，她的姐姐果真对这些浪漫关系不抱任何兴趣，万一呢？  
“等等，等等，仔细想想看——Elsa从小躲在房间里，她只喜欢书、绘画，还有一切高雅的东西，这么多年里除了爸爸妈妈，谁还能让她说上足够多的话呢，当然了——it’s me！”Anna突然兴奋了起来，她得出了结论，“Yes！It’s me！Elsa从不主动亲近别人，除了她的家人，而我是她的妹妹——如果说Elsa会对谁感到兴趣，那一定是我。”  
她一头倒下，如释重负，Okay，问题迎刃而解，Elsa关心的人是Anna，她才不会跑去谈什么恋爱——这个结论似乎有点奇怪，但她就这么说服了自己，于是新女王的好心情一直延续到了第二天中午。风灵送来了她和姐姐之间的日常问候，Anna熟练地打开折叠整齐的纸鹤，将里面的文字逐行阅览，Elsa像往常那样先讲述了昨日发生的趣事，又赞叹了一番北地在春季中焕然新生的林木——一片绿叶躺在纸张中央——“我真希望你也能看到这边土地的生机勃发，它有着和阿伦黛尔不同的味道”，Anna拿起那片树叶在鼻端深深一嗅：“我看到了。”  
信的结尾Elsa说她会在周五回来参加家庭聚会，这本身会让Anna感到无比的雀跃，如果没有最后那一行话的话——“哦，对了，赫妮玛琳让我问一下，你们喜欢手工编织的结婚礼物吗?”  
什么？为什么Elsa会用一副熟稔的语气提起那个北地女孩，就好像她们是朋友一样！不，她没有不想让Elsa交朋友的意思，Elsa居住在那里，她当然需要朋友——但她怎么可以如此自然而然地把这个人写进信里，写进她和自己妹妹的家庭信件里！Anna感到自己的私人领域遭到了侵犯，她甚至都没空去思考自己的逻辑是多么地不合情理，她只是一味想着：昨晚我还在安慰自己Elsa不会和人太过亲近，一眨眼的功夫她就交上了新的朋友，下一步她要干什么——向我介绍她的女朋友吗？  
这个想法使她怒火中烧，她把信件举到了眼前，盯着上面的那个名字恨不得将它瞪出一个洞来——凯伊进来报告婚礼的准备进程时看到的就是这样一幅场景。  
“Your Majesty，”凯伊不得不打断女王和她手里纸张的较劲，“剪裁匠们已经就位，您需要去测量身高了。”  
Anna还没从那串碍眼的字母里回过神来，她在被呼唤第二声时才慌忙放下信件，端正身姿恢复应有的优雅姿态：“咳——恩，你说什么？”  
“您应该去接见您的剪裁匠了，我的陛下。”  
“什么？这么早吗？”Anna愣住，她承认平时会在听报告时偶尔跑神，去思考一些与眼前无关的事情——比如说峡谷彼端的Elsa此刻正在做着什么，所以她大概是漏听掉了这个安排，“我是说，婚礼难道不是在下个月举行吗？”  
“您也说了，下个月就要举办婚礼，剪裁匠们需要忙碌上许多天才能为您呈上最美丽的礼服，时间并没有想象得那么充裕，我的陛下。”老管家看着眼前的小女孩长大，即使她如今继位成为了女王，凯伊的语气还是一日既往的充满包容与慈祥。  
Elsa一个挥手就能解决裙子的问题，Anna心中嘀咕着，还是配合地前去测量了身高，由皇家剪裁匠们亲手缝制出婚礼的服装，这是皇室历代的传统——不过也许她可以在周五问问Elsa的意思呢？说不定她的姐姐乐意与她一起破例。  
  
她并没有等到周五才看到Elsa，事实上，周四一大早，身着白裙的前任女王就骑着幻蓝色的水马出现在她的窗下，被嘶鸣声叫醒的Anna顶着一头糟糕的爆炸头从阳台向下看去，只见她的姐姐勒马立于湖上，冲她笑得温柔又内敛：“Morning.”  
湖面的微风吹地白金色的长发轻轻摇曳，Anna第无数地在内心由衷赞叹：她真美得像一幅画！  
Elsa在湖边下马，风灵托起她直接送上了Anna的阳台，“Thank you，Gale.”Anna抢先替她道谢，继而看向这个清晨的惊喜，“Well，我还以为你拒绝了我的提议呢。”  
她的打趣来自于姐们间的一个玩笑，Anna因为自己的阳台正对着湖面，于是多次建议Elsa可以从这里抄捷径，但她正经的姐姐坚持每次要从大门出入——“Come on，卫兵才不会管你到底从哪边进门！”“No，Anna，没有人会像猴子一样回到家里。”  
“Well，我也以为你每次都会回信。”Elsa矜持地抬起下巴，即使已经离开了王位，她的优雅还是刻在骨子里，一举一动都堪称最好的淑女典范。  
“Oh，I’m sorry！我只是不小心忘记了——你知道的，最近我都被凯伊抓着去做成堆的婚礼准备。”Anna捂上自己的嘴巴，因为某个不愿看到的名字，她下意识地忽略掉了那封信，并在午后将它忘在了脑后，没想到这次的粗心竟造成了她姐姐的提前回归。  
即使听到了解释，看到眼前精神依旧的妹妹，Elsa却没有完全放下心来，天知道当昨天Gale史无前例地没有带回Anna的回信时，她有多么的担忧，风灵不会说话，她只能从它呼地卷起一堆树叶再重重摔下的比划中猜到，Anna似乎心情不太好，或许还有点生气。是谁造成了她的不开心呢？Elsa当然不会考虑到自己身上，她第一时间怀疑上了Kristoff，毕竟待在Anna身边的人里除了他还有谁具有这样的嫌疑呢？总不可能是Seven。  
这不是一个好的猜想，在Elsa终于不用再躲在屋内之后，她就致力于让自己的妹妹每一天都过得开心，所以，这当然是个大问题，更何况Anna下个月就要举行婚礼，不，她不能让这对新人在这个时候吵架！她焦虑地在林间走来走去，直到最后叶莲娜都来问她发生了什么，Elsa尴尬地送走了热心的北地首领，并决定第二天天亮就去探望自己的妹妹——她要阻止Kristoff把事情继续搞砸。  
——可，似乎情况没有她以为的那么糟糕，Anna沐浴在晨光里的脸颊看上去容光焕发，一点都没有整晚都在哭泣的迹象。  
“Anna，你确定你没有遇到了什么麻烦吗？”  
“关于什么?哦别担心，Elsa，我过得很好，”Anna执起眉头轻蹙的姐姐的手，“如果说我有什么麻烦，那一定是不能每天都看到你。”她忽略掉前晚和未婚夫的争执，以及心中对某个女孩的奇妙成见，Elsa终于享受到了应有的自由，Anna不想让自己的这些怪念头困扰到她——况且这种心思也无法对Elsa开口。  
我担心你会和别人约会，她可以这样告诉自己的姐姐吗？Elsa不会认为她疯掉了或者干脆生气离开吗？看看你的姐姐，她全心全意祈祷着你的幸福，可你却在想着阻止她和别人走得太近！  
她的想法可能表现在了脸上，Elsa看到她突然皱起的眉头，刚压下的担忧又浮了上来：“Okay，一定是Kristoff做了什么，我去和他谈谈。”她说着就要往外走，Anna连忙拽住了她：“不不不，不是Kristoff，他并没有干什么，是…是——”她眼睛在房间中一转看到了挂在衣架上的裙子，“是婚纱！是的，是婚纱，我到现在都决定不了它的款式！”  
“Really？”Elsa狐疑地停了下来，她觉得这个说法没那么可信，但Anna像抓住了救命稻草般疯狂点头：“Yes！Yes！”她甚至为了表示自己的真诚，反过来拖着自己的姐姐向更衣室走去，“设计师给出的图稿太多了，我对着它们挑花了眼睛，也许你能帮我确认一下。”  
白发女孩的担忧在之后目不暇接的花样试衣中逐渐淡去，她现在更介意的是，为何明明是在帮Anna确定礼服，到最后却变成了她在妹妹的要求下按照图纸变出不同的白纱试穿给她看。  
“Anna，我不认为这样有助于你的挑选。”Elsa有些羞涩地侧过身子，她现在试穿的是一件低胸的礼裙，设计者大胆地把胸前镂空，辅以蕾丝做到必要的遮掩，这可真是相当考验穿着者的身材，毕竟如果你无法达到创造它的人所要求的苛刻胸部维度，那它就会变得像一条被女儿偷穿上的属于妈妈的裙子。还好Elsa避免了这样的尴尬，但她却在不习惯的裸露中感到面上的层层热意，她企图用侧身向妹妹遮掩胸前过分暴露的曲线，然而却忘记了腰侧同样挖空的设计使得她的举动毫无意义。  
Anna大概没去注意Elsa在说什么，她只顾得去感慨亲眼所见到的这份美丽：“哇哦,我有说过你是我这辈子见过的最美丽的女人吗？”  
“是吗?”来自于妹妹的赞美让Elsa短暂忘却了羞涩，“我从不知道你是这么想的。”  
“那你现在知道了。”Elsa对自己的美好总是不够自信，Anna不介意重复提醒她，她得到了姐姐的一声腼腆道谢。  
“Well，”Anna觉得时机不错，可以尝试插入一点别的话题了，她借着别开鬓角来遮掩自己的不自然，“so……最近还有别的人夸过你漂亮吗？像——你在森林里认识的一些新朋友？”  
“Anna，如果说有人慷慨到愿意用所有动听的词汇来修饰我，那一定是你，没有别人。”Elsa稍微侧着头，她优美的肩线随之轻轻起伏，那双冰蓝色的大眼睛里盛满了对妹妹最专注的爱意与亲近。  
这真不公平，任谁被这样动人的眼神注视着还能不心跳加快呢，老天爷，Elsa什么时候才能察觉到她的影响力有多么的大，Anna抚上心口，她略带紧张地移开视线：“Wow，是吗？连赫妮玛琳也没说过？”  
意料之外的名字让Elsa不解地眨了下眼睛：“赫妮玛琳？为什么？”  
“哦——”Anna心虚到不敢抬头，她的两个大拇指在身后搅拌，“我注意到你最近和她似乎有些亲近。”  
所以她是你的好朋友吗？Anna强行扭转发音，把“女”变成了“好”字，她飞快抬起头期待她姐姐的否认——快告诉我，你们只是最普通的朋友。  
可以看出Elsa还在疑惑，但这并不妨碍她的回答：“我没去细想过，但也许是吧，她对饲养幼鹿很有一套，我们经常进行交谈——所以，为什么会忽然想到她？”  
她的后一句疑问被忽略了，Anna觉得胸腔里有一团火焰被点燃了，这是什么——Kristoff的预测得到了印证？不！她不接受一个莫名其妙的女人突然出现，然后夺走了她的姐姐！绝对不！  
Anna突然变得气势汹汹，Elsa被她吓得像一个受惊的兔子，她倒退一步却踩到了裙角差点摔倒，被Anna双手扶上肩头制止了下跌——“Anna？”  
“Elsa，你还记得你告诉过我，不要和刚认识的人结婚吗？”Anna的绿瞳孔亮晶晶的，里面闪烁着的坚定让Elsa一瞬间有点晃神——“但是，你和Kristoff已经认识了三年，我想你可以——”  
“No！”Elsa的搞不清状况让Anna变得抓狂，她粗鲁地打断了对方，“我没有在说我自己，我是在说你——Elsa，你不能轻率地就决定要和谁在一起！”  
Elsa抓住了要点，她把妹妹今天一系列反常的行为串联在一起，终于明白了Anna想要表达的意思，一瞬间她有些羞恼但更多的是好笑，常年温度较低的手搭上Anna的手背，试图给眼前的这个女孩降降温：“放松，放松Anna，我没有想要和谁在一起，赫妮玛琳也是一样，她和我仅仅是朋友。”  
也许是手上惬意的凉爽，又也许是Elsa声音中的无奈和笑意，总之Anna的急躁被抚平了，她放开姐姐的肩膀：“Really？我是说，你今后也没有要结婚的想法吗？”  
Elsa没有放开她的手，她的大拇指安抚地轻轻划着妹妹的手背皮肤：“Anna，你了解我，我不喜欢被束缚着的感觉，婚姻并不适合我。”  
哦，Anna彻底安静了下来，得到了想要的答案，不知道为何她的心里却有点失落——Elsa不想和任何人在一起，谁都无法让她停下脚步，谁都无法。  
她莫名的沮丧让Elsa关切地抚上她的脸颊：“Anna，你还好吗？你最近是不是太累了？”  
“没关系的，Elsa，”Anna不知如何表达自己心中的落差，她找了地方坐下，“我只是，大概婚礼的准备事项太多了，我可能变得有些焦虑。”Anna把脸放进了手心，她感到身边的沙发微微一陷，Elsa独有的冰雪气息包裹上她的肩头：“如果感到疲惫的话，也许可以试试出去兜风，我相信Nokk随时都愿意提供帮助。”  
仿佛在回应她的话，城堡外的不远处传来一阵嘶鸣，Anna搭上Elsa的掌心，好吧，让脑袋吹吹清凉的风是个不错的提议，或许她的奇怪烦恼会伴着水灵的疾驰烟消云散呢？  
  
她想得太过轻松，释怀没有如期而至——不是说兜风不愉快，恰恰相反，坐在Elsa身后和她一起畅游天地让Anna感到前所未有的舒适，她甚至保持着这个状态度过了整整一天，但是当夜晚来袭，睡梦中的Anna回到了几个月前的水边，那个她骤然又拥有了全世界的奇妙海岸线上。  
波光粼粼的金色海面，水天连为一线，阳光把一切渲染成耀眼的白光，Elsa从远方骑着水色的马，踏过璀璨碎浪向她驶来，冰雪幻化的白纱在身后飘扬，她像一个最美丽的新娘，又像童话中走出的王子，她站在了Anna的身前。  
“你想堆个雪人吗？”  
-TBC-


	2. Chapter 2

“早安，你看上去心事重重。”

Anna没精打采地走在长廊上，突然响起的问候吓了她一跳，然后她看向声音的来源——Olaf站在她的脚边，Anna已经快要撞上它了。

“Oh！Olaf！”Anna慌忙后退一步，“早上好，你今天起得可真够早的。”

“Yes！”雪人像是很喜欢这句话，他捧着肚子开心地笑了两声，接着得意地向上炫耀起一根手指，“我最近正在学习自律地掌控作息，你知道，这是成长为大人的必修课程。”

“哇哦，这真是太棒了！”Anna立刻夸张热情地给予配合，顺便忽略掉自己身为大人还在爱睡懒觉的这一事实，她是想要糊弄过关的，但是没有成功——Olaf又回到了最初的话题：“所以，是婚前焦虑综合症害你今天在这个时间就起床了吗？”

“不，我并不焦虑，”她在雪人的目光中败下阵来，“好吧，我的确是有一点烦恼，但只有一点点，对我造不成多大的影响。”Anna游移着视线，突然想起了一点，“等等，你是在那里学到的这个词汇？”

“你是说自律掌控作息？”

“不，是后一句，婚前焦虑综合症那一句。”

“哦，这是我从书上看到的，它的普通定义为婚前对未来生活的担忧和顾虑，压力来源是对自己的伴侣、家庭生活、现实客观等因素的改变而出现的恐惧与不安，具体表现为紧张、心神不宁、走来走去、注意力无法集中……”自从Olaf学会认字后，他非常乐意于和人分享自己吸收到的知识，在他一连串的喋喋不休中，Anna却开始有些发呆——Olaf，那些书里有提到过这些症状会和自己的姐姐有关吗？

总之，她大概是用微笑把问题遮掩了过去，自从担任女王后Anna也学会了一些无伤大雅的小伎俩，比如说当你一直注意着时刻露出得体笑容，别人也许就不会看出你的心绪不佳，也许是这样——至少在晚餐之前她都以为自己做得很成功。

Elsa在只属于家人的餐桌上拿出了一道从未见过的食物。

“这是什么？”Anna看着摆到自己面前的盘子，它里面的东西像是把马铃薯磨碎后包成了拳头大的团子，上面还淋了酱汁。

“Klubb，北地人的一种食物，有谁生病时家里人通常会做给他吃，里面包的有火腿，尝起来还不错。”Elsa的神情中带着鼓励，那双会说话的眼睛里写满了“快尝尝看”。

“可我并没有生病。”Anna第一时间发出抗议，她不是在拒绝来自姐姐的好意，她很喜欢Elsa关爱她的感觉，但她不希望被莫名戴上病号的帽子。Elsa宠爱地拿起勺子放入她的手中，那语气像是在哄小孩子：“我当然知道你没有生病，Klubb之所以会在病人间受欢迎，是因为它非常利于消化——我注意到你在早餐和午餐时没有吃多少东西，Anna。”

“然后，因为发现你没有胃口，Elsa亲自下厨为你做了这道菜——Surprise！”Kristoff从身后贴心地为Anna围上了餐巾，Olaf把餐叉塞进她的另一只手，好吧，看来她的掩饰并不到位，所有人都在照顾着她的情绪。

她舀起一口食物放进嘴里——嗯！Elsa没有说谎，它的确味道不错，清淡又软糯，使她提不起食欲的胃部开始蠕动——但她却没有轻快到哪里去，Anna后知后觉想起了关键。

“——你说Elsa亲自做了食物？”她不敢置信地瞪着Kristoff，旋即在他回答之前就猛然转向身旁落座着的女性，“Elsa，你是什么时候学会了厨艺？”

“叶莲娜他们教会了我许多，我想是时候向家人展示一下了。”Elsa的笑容发自真心，她当然感到开心了，毕竟森林里的一切都是那么地与她契合——Anna心头酸涩——不像自己，除了陪伴她无法给予更多，更多Elsa真正渴求的。

然后现在，连陪伴也已经有人能够代替，众多新鲜事物环绕在Elsa的身边，她从朋友那里得到的远比能在自己妹妹身上得到的多得多——Anna不敢把自暴自弃的想法展露出来，Elsa不再天天与她待在一处，和姐姐相见的每一分时光都让Anna无比珍惜，她不能让自己的自私搞砸Elsa精心为她准备的晚餐。

之后的时间里Anna强打起精神，她让自己的笑声足够明朗，这样Elsa就不会注意到她眼底的忧郁，大家都以为她的心情已经在食物中好转，只有她知道这颗心到底有多么的沉甸甸，这种低落持续到之后的家庭游戏，你比我猜并没有随着玩的次数叠增而失去人气，时至今日它在周五的晚上依然深受欢迎。

“搀扶？”

“求婚？”

“傻笑的男人？”

Kristoff做出一些列动作，可惜没有人猜懂其意，Sven摇动了铃铛，傻大个沮丧地耷拉下肩膀：“It’s ‘Happiness’.”

哦，他这样一说，大家就都明白了，Kristoff显然想表达的是求婚成功步入教堂然后获得“幸福”，对这个金发男孩来说和Anna在一起就是他的最大幸福——so sweet，换做平时Anna会还以同样甜蜜的回礼，但现在她没有心情，她只是安抚地拍拍回到沙发前的未婚夫，接着走到地毯中央捡起那个小篮——“Favorite”，从里面拿出的纸条上写着这样的词汇。

这好办，Anna自信满满地合上纸条，全世界都知道我“最爱的”是Elsa，这不难猜，她把头发合拢在左肩前模仿着Elsa的高贵神情，她成功了，Kristoff几乎是脱口而出——“Elsa！”

她快速点头鼓励，已经很接近了，再加把劲！

“Queen？”

跑偏了！Anna直接把双手捧向坐在沙发上的Elsa。

“美女?”

Anna发出一声失望的低吼，她把手指向自己的心，再重新捧向Elsa。

“我知道了！是‘姐妹’！”

Come on！我们是姐妹这根本不用强调！Anna从鼻子里喘出一口气看向天花板，她眼角看到Elsa突然露出恍悟又微微羞涩的表情，连忙惊喜地示意这位内向的选手发言——铃铛不合时宜地响起，阻断了这次小小的有爱互动。

Okay，没关系，还有机会，Anna愤愤拿出下一张纸条，这次展现在她眼前的是“Forever”，Anna愣住，她要如何去描绘“永远”——“当我们在一起时，我永远有归属感”——Elsa和她一起歌唱时的画面浮上脑海，那时的Anna真的以为今后的每一天，她们都会像这样牵着彼此的手，直到永远。

但是Elsa，现在的你与我对视时还会有相同的感受吗？

她对自己生气——你竟然质疑Elsa对你的爱！她对着自己悄悄怒吼——但她确实离开了！Elsa选择了离开这里，如果她真有归属感又为什么会不待在你的身边！另一个声音却在无法忽视地反驳道。

——在她走时你明明没有挽留——因为Elsa看上去那么的畅快，我不能阻止她追求自由——那你就不要一副哀怨的样子——但是我们的“永远”呢？为什么只有我被抛下，这不公平——

场中人的发呆没有阻碍到竞猜的进程，Kristoff看着她变幻的脸色——“愤怒？”“想哭？”“身体不适？”——Elsa不赞同地看了他一眼，她关切地问向显然心不在焉的红发女孩：“Anna？你怎么了，你的脸色很不好。” 

Olaf还在乐观地继续着他们的小游戏：“婚前焦虑综合症？”这个词汇换来Kristoff的一昝，那样子和刚才的Elsa如出一辙。

前女王想要起身查看她的妹妹，Anna却先她一步有了动作，那张可怜的纸条被她紧攥在手心：“没什么，别担心，我只是突然有些困了。”

我想今晚还是到此为止吧，Anna抢在所有人说话之前离开了房间，甚至连晚安都没有留下——房内的人面面相觑。

“这一幕看着是不是有点眼熟？”Kristoff第一个发声。

Elsa头疼地捂上额角。

她一定差劲透了，Anna难过地缩进被子，她没有控制好自己的情绪，这个夜晚被她毁掉了——你明明发誓要做一个成熟的大人，可你却表现得像一个乱发脾气的孩子，如果Elsa对你感到失望，那是你应得的。

所有糟糕的情绪缠绕着她，在这个不算寒冷的春夜里，阿伦黛尔的新任女王仿佛回到了小时候，无助化为冷意包裹上手足，可她不想被抛弃，所以她像曾经看向那扇从不开的门一样望着自己的门，期望着它被敲响——Elsa，请不要离开我，Elsa，请你找到我。

“叩——叩、叩、叩——叩”

她任性的请求得到了回应，Anna觉得自己的“请进”里还带着细小的哭腔，出于羞愧和自尊心，女孩把脸埋在被子下不让到访者轻易看到，被她的样子逗笑，对方轻轻坐在了床边：“Anna，你像是一只鸵鸟。”

“一点也不，它们会把身子露在外面。”从严丝合缝的被子里传来闷闷的回答，“还有你用了我的暗号。”那坨被子里的山峰轻微拱了拱，Elsa在上面拍了拍，温柔地掀开一条缝，露出Anna闷得有发红的脸颊：“我想你会喜欢听到它。”

“我确实喜欢。”Anna披着被子坐起，她犹豫着开口道歉，“Elsa，我很抱歉，刚才我不该态度恶劣地离开。”被子把褐红色的头发弄得有些凌乱，Anna绿色的眼睛歉意地斜视着自己的左手，她这副不安的样子其实更经常在她的姐姐身上出现，但此时角色对换，Elsa成为了那个安慰者——Anna的双手被牵了起来，她沿着那双雪白的手向上看，看到埋藏在冰蓝湖水里的深深担忧。

“Anna，你这两天的状态都不对劲，到底是什么困扰着你呢，你说这和Kristoff无关，我相信你——但是你需要给我一个答案，我们答应彼此不再有所隐瞒。”

“You.”

“什么？”Anna发出的单词让Elsa着实疑惑，女孩飞快地抬头看了她一眼：“我是说，造成我困扰的源头是你，Elsa。”

这样的答案实在是让人没想到，Elsa惊讶之后感到的是惶恐，是她无意中做了什么伤害到Anna的事情了吗？天啊，她竟然又让自己最珍视的人感受到了痛苦！

“不，Elsa，不是你做了什么，”她脸上可怕的苍白吓得Anna急忙解释，“你没有错——只是我，是我自己不习惯这一切罢了。”

激荡的心情稍微稳定，Elsa将Anna一缕散乱的鬓发别回耳后，注意着不让自己刚才骤然降温的手指刺激到对方的肌肤：“愿意和我详细讲讲吗？”

可以看出Anna在挣扎，她被放开的手在被子上握紧又松开，最后，她鼓足了勇气，将自己不甚明朗的心事和盘托出：“我曾向Olaf保证说一切都不会变，可事实上，一起都在改变，我将要结婚，而你去了北地，交了许多新朋友，甚至还学会了怎么做Klubb——我并不是说这不好，”Anna奋力摆动着她的手澄清，“Elsa，你终于找到了属于你的生活，我真心为你感到高兴。但这不代表我看到你有了越来越多我所不了解的一面，会不失落难过，我们曾承诺互相永远拥有彼此，但我却觉得你离我越来越远，Elsa，我不知道该如何挽回你，我感到自己被排除在外，我不想失去你……”

她越说越感到沮丧，到最后变得无法继续，然后她被用力地拥入怀中，冰雪女王的怀抱不像别人以为得那么冷酷，它有着能抚慰心灵的温暖：“你从来都不曾失去我，过去是，现在是，今后也是，我是北地的孩子，但我也属于这个家，Anna，你一直都是我的港湾。”

Anna享受地趴在Elsa怀中，这是她最喜欢的时光之一，她和她的姐姐亲密无间，没有谁能插入进来，如果让她在巧克力和拥抱之间做出选择，她会毫不犹豫抛弃前者——心情的惬意让女孩恢复活力，她突然抬头：“Okay，我们可以把家庭聚会增加到一周两次，不，或许三次更好，还是干脆隔天就举办一次！”

跳跃式思维搞得Elsa措手不及，她不得不拦住雀跃的妹妹：“Anna，Anna，我也乐意频繁回到阿伦黛尔，但是，我想，我应该为Kristoff留出更多的时间。”

“Why？”Anna头次觉得未婚夫的名字不该出现在耳畔，为什么是这个时候，为什么在她和Elsa商议回家次数的谈话中，要出现另一个人的名字。

“因为——”Elsa深吸一口气，她移开眼不去看Anna已经露出的受伤神情，“你们即将成为夫妇（她阻止了Anna开口）——不，你听我说，我并没有想要疏远你或是离开你，但你的确应该去真正面对这个词汇的意义，你将拥有一个自己的独立小家——它只属于你和你的丈夫，未来还会有你们的孩子，你需要学着去经营它，就像我们的爸爸妈妈那样，而这些不该是我去插足的——当然，每一个重要的家庭节日里都不会少了我的身影，我向你保证。”

最后一句的安慰并没有起效，Anna看向Elsa的目光近乎哀求：“但是，在那些节日之外呢，你又会在哪里，Elsa——如果真像你所说，我有了这个小家，你为什么不能也在其中呢？”

但她的姐姐只是把视线定格在墙角，Anna不明白那里有什么吸引着她的目光，甚至都不愿意看看自己妹妹盈满泪水的眼睛，Elsa略带沙哑的嗓音似乎蒙了一层雾，她说：“我永远都在你身旁。”

你撒谎，指责无力地停留在Anna的唇边，Elsa是最擅长隐藏情绪的那一个，当她不想告诉你时，你只能从她的手指缝里得到虚假的只言片语，袭来的绝望是如此真实又疲惫。

我们经历了这么多，明明你才说过我们不该互相隐瞒，Elsa，你还是要把我关在门外吗？

她的手指在床铺间触碰到一个物体，那是被她从家庭游戏中带出的纸条，上面写着的单词是——“Forever”。

-TBC-


	3. Chapter 3

Anna站在走廊的画像前，那是她父母的合像——年轻的前国王和王后在画中笑得幸福又美满，他们那时刚举办完婚礼，迎来了属于家庭的第一张画像。Anna结婚后也会有这样一张画像——那上面不会有Elsa。  
这件显而易见的事实压得她喘不过气来，她几乎是狼狈地从那副画像前逃开，不愿再去看第二眼。之后的一星期内，人们发现Anna女王突然变得喜欢光顾图书室，她在里面一待就是几个小时，甚至连对婚礼的准备事宜都是极尽敷衍，然而阅读似乎并没有为她带来快乐，新女王每次离开的背影都显得凝重又憔悴。  
Anna合上封皮——依然如此，每一个爱情故事的结尾，女主人翁和心仪的情郎过上了甜蜜快乐的日子，他们的兄弟姐妹几乎不曾被提及，纵使有，也只是出现在书页的边角行尾，为主角们献上零碎的祝福——这是当然的了，谁会想听到爱情鸟的鸣叫中掺入不相关的杂音，即使那是出自于他们的亲人。  
她闭着眼，感受到上眼皮在紧紧压迫着眼球，我该怎么做才能让你出现在我的画像中出现在我的书页里，Elsa，这些是你早就清楚的吗？  
Anna病倒了，她不堪重负的精神使得她的饮食状况一直不佳，即使Kristoff想尽了办法逗她开心，但春季的最后一场寒流还是轻易地让她躺在了床上。也许这样也不错，她可以一直发热到婚礼，这样这场令她困扰的仪式也就自然泡汤了，Anna用她模糊的脑袋不切实际地幻想着，病毒烧尽了她的歉意，她的心里现在只有一小块地方尚且清晰——那里没有她的未婚夫。  
她幼稚的想法没有得以实现，婚礼如期举行，Anna走在红毯上的脚像灌了铅一样沉重，感冒让她看到的一切都带着耀眼的光晕，她吃力地在宾客席上来回扫视，以求能找到她姐姐的身影——没有，任何地方都没有Elsa的一片衣角，她去了哪里？——巨大的恐慌让她几乎夺路而出，可是她已经站在了神父的面前。没有人觉得这里缺少了一个重要的人，他们如任何一场婚礼的来宾一样欣慰地看着礼堂前方的这对新人。  
你们难道没有发现Elsa不在吗！Anna想要对在场的每一个人大吼出声，但她的嗓子干涸到只能发出微弱的细音，神父已经开始了他的宣读，Anna在这串长长的誓言中感到头晕目眩，她觉得脚下无法站牢——一双纤细柔软的手握住了她，她终于看清了站在自己身旁的人——美丽到让人忘记呼吸的女神身披白纱，那双比阿伦黛尔的海水还要湛蓝的眼睛用着她毕生渴望的柔情注视着这位新娘。  
神父的询问在她耳边响起：“你愿意吗？”  
我——  
——“Anna？你在说梦话吗？还是你已经醒来了？”惬意的凉爽覆上她发烫的额头，Anna不由自主地在那双掌心里蹭了蹭，然后她迷糊地睁开了眼睛。  
和礼堂上毫无区别的精致脸庞近在眼前，那眼神里的温度也与刚才所见到的重叠——“我愿意。”  
如同梦呓的轻喃让Elsa手中一顿，她情绪不明地看了一眼Anna，其中的复杂是尚在发烧的Anna所看不懂的，继而她用手拨开Anna湿濡的刘海，笑得温婉可亲：“Anna，我理解你的迫不及待——但婚礼是在下星期举行。”  
我也不是Kristoff，Elsa为烧糊了脑袋的妹妹贴心地化解了尴尬，但这份贴心却没有换来Anna的笑意，准新娘在婚礼前夕做了美梦并在醒来后认错了新郎——这是一个堪称可爱的小插曲，说不定以后还能讲给儿女听——如果她真的认错了的话，就算Anna的大脑再融化成一团浆糊，她也意识到了事情的不对。  
谁会梦到和自己的姐姐举行婚礼——即使你在生病。  
梦中的恐慌重新攫取了她的心脏，这次却是源于终于浮出水面的真相，她应该对Kristoff感到愧疚，但她塞满脑子的都是眼前的这个女人，哦！可怜可怜她吧！她如今只能想到这么多！  
不知出于何种心理，Anna小心翼翼地问着自己的姐姐：“Elsa，你真的觉得我只是睡糊涂了吗？”  
“当然了，不然还能是什么呢，Anna？”白发女孩的笑容完美到无懈可击，她甚至还俏皮地眨了眨眼睛，如同任何一个姐姐面对妹妹的出糗展示出来的调侃和包容。  
她在逃避你——Anna心头冒出了这样的一句话，真有趣，她没有精力去思考自己的未婚夫，却能一眼看穿姐姐的口不对心。名为不甘的鬼火在她躯体里燃烧，以至于她瞪着那双和自己形状相似却颜色不同的眼睛，她在那里看到了漂浮的冰山——你以为你看到的皑皑白雪已是全部，但海面下凝结的冰块永远比你想象的还要深远巨大。  
Anna触不到那些冰块，Elsa把它们藏起来了，于是她对着蓝色的海面落下了眼泪。  
Elsa用最轻柔的力道从她脸上刮去泪水，那些泪水不曾停止，所以Elsa的双手也从未离开她的脸颊，但上帝啊！她却不来询问这些泪水的原由！  
她有着世上最温柔的姐姐，同时也是世上最残酷的姐姐。  
Anna倔强地按上自己的脸颊，连同Elsa的左手一起压在自己掌下，透过泪水朦胧的眼睛她颤抖着开口：“Elsa，如果我说我想取消掉婚礼，你会怎么想？”  
掌心里的手微微动了一下，又重新恢复了乖巧顺从，Elsa的整个人都是平静的，她显得毫不动摇，就算听到了妹妹令人震惊的发言。  
“Anna，你已经不爱Kristoff了吗？”  
不，她爱，Anna知道自己无法否认，如果她当真毫不心动，又怎么会和男孩约会了三年之久，阿伦黛尔的公主没有轻浮到把拥抱和亲吻随意赠送给他人——但她却没曾想过，早已有更强烈的感情根植于自己心间，它可能糅杂了一切变得暧昧不清，使她无法细细辨明，以至于犯下了可怕的错误触动到了它的根须，才在疼痛中明白了一切已晚。  
“我没有自己以为的那么爱他。”  
最终，她只能虚弱地给出了这样的答案，她不再敢去看Elsa的眼睛，万一那里面装载的是她承受不住的东西呢，可Elsa的声音仍旧清晰地穿过了她的耳膜——“爱，是可以去慢慢经营的，如果你给予尽心的呵护，总有一天它能成长为你预期的样子，Anna，我希望你能得到应有的幸福。”  
没有了你，我预期的样子又怎么可能实现——Elsa，如果我说你才是我的幸福呢？  
一同她的无声问询一样，她的姐姐用眼神沉默地回答了她。

感冒奇迹般地在第二天痊愈，Elsa不知在什么时候离去，也许是在她睡着之后吧——当Anna在晨光中睁开眼睛时，身边早已没有了那人的踪迹，连特有的冰雪气息都在阳光中融化殆尽，让她在空气中徒劳地什么也抓不住。  
你吓跑了她，Anna只能这样自嘲道，你是她的妹妹，却对她抱有龌龊的想法，Elsa没有当场训斥你已经是因为她足够善良，你还在奢求什么。  
于是她就这么浑浑噩噩地等待着婚礼的钟声响起，她没有再去过图书馆，也没有再做过任何梦，连婚礼前的最后一个周五，她都没有再看到自己的姐姐。Elsa托来的书信上说，森林里最近有些忙碌，她作为守护者走不开——Anna没有去细究是什么样的忙碌让一个人在夜晚都走不开，她只是用同样的理由取消掉了城堡里的家族聚会——是的，忙碌，Anna也有许多东西可以忙碌，她用公文和琐碎的事务将自己淹没，这样也就不必面对她日渐不敢直视的Kristoff以及从未停止抽痛的心脏。  
有时在夜晚难以入眠时，Anna呆呆地望着窗外天空上的极光，她会想，大概有一天她真的可以如同Elsa所说的那样经营好自己的小家，把它筑建成令人满意的模样——这样，或许Elsa就会愿意回到这里，即使只是陪着她一起看看同一片夜空。  
她的眼泪滴落在黑夜之中。

婚礼的前一天傍晚，北地的宾客们带着贺礼而来——Anna没有在队伍中发现Elsa的身影，赫妮玛琳为女王进行了解答。  
“阿塔霍兰有些事情需要处理，你的姐姐说她会在明天婚礼前赶到。”  
Anna看着眼前的北地女孩，她已经不再嫉妒她了，可她也无法喜欢上她，因为看着她，Anna就时刻被提醒着，如今陪伴在Elsa身边的早已不是自己。而这个女孩带来的话，让Anna长期疲惫不堪的心突然生起了一丝怒意。  
阿塔霍兰那堆冰块究竟制造了怎样的麻烦，能让你多一秒都不愿看到我——还是说，对你来说，我才是你最大的麻烦，Elsa！  
但是北地人也无法给出更详细的解释，他们由衷信仰着自然之灵，对神秘的阿塔霍兰更是从不质疑，Anna只能怀揣着愤怒接见了各方的来宾——这也并非全然都是坏处，至少阿伦黛尔新任女王连日来黯淡的脸颊终于展现出了勃勃生机。  
北地人在奉上自己的新婚礼物后，又捧出一件足以震惊四座的礼服——那是用最纯净的冰雪制成的雪白纱裙，上面精美到最顶级的匠人也要眼红的纹路交织出大片大片的太阳花——Anna最喜欢的太阳花。  
“Elsa女王让我们将贺礼带给她的妹妹，还有这束同样独一无二的新娘捧花——”  
打开的木箱里躺着全世界最惹人怜爱的花束，它是由百合和栀子花互相点缀而成，晶莹剔透的花瓣散发着魔法赋予的绚烂光芒。  
Anna颤抖的唇片亲吻上其中的一朵——愿你幸福，我永远与你同在。

当纷乱的清晨众人都在为即将开始的婚礼忙个不停，Anna悄悄溜进了小客厅，这里曾经每周五晚上都会举办家庭游戏，它拥有柔软的沙发暖和的壁炉以及毛绒绒的地毯——最近半年，Anna关于Elsa的记忆基本都发生在这里，她只是想来贪恋一下最后的时光，然后去做正确的事情，Elsa认为正确的事情。  
出乎Anna的意料，房间里并不是空无一人，Anna在沙发上看到了一个熟睡的雪白身影，他的身边还零散落着一些画满涂鸦的纸张。  
“Olaf！”Anna惊讶地喊醒了雪人，“你怎么会在这里？”  
“Anna，晚上好！”Olaf晃晃脑袋，随即蹦起来像往常那样给了女孩一个温暖的拥抱，Anna被搂得发出笑声：“Olaf，现在已经是早上了——你该不会在这里睡了一整晚吧。”这也解释得通从昨天晚餐后Anna就没再看到雪人的影子，她还以为他早早回了房间呢。  
“——哦！”Olaf看了看Anna身上完整的冰雪礼裙，把手放上了双颊，“你真是太美了！Anna，我找不出词汇来形容——wow，说起我，昨晚我坐在这里画了些东西，然后忘记了时间，你知道的，创作欲总是不知会在哪个时间就悄悄到访，又会在何时离开你，况且大家最近都那么忙——我想这大概是最不打扰别人的好办法。”  
雪人的声音还是那么快乐十足，但Anna却感到一阵愧疚，她最近只顾着自己烦恼，几乎没有抽出时间去陪伴Olaf，明明雪人和她同样害怕孤独。她捡起了一张纸，那上面歪歪扭扭画着的小人似乎是她、Elsa和Olaf自己，后面还有一个三角形的东西，Anna实在认不出那是什么，她指给Olaf辨认——  
“那个圣诞树！你还记得吗，我们一起度过的第一个圣诞节，Elsa制造了一个漂亮的圣诞树，我还飞上了树梢！”雪人捧着肚子咯咯地笑，他喜欢和Anna、Elsa待在一起的时间，光是讲着从前的趣事雪人都能开心得笑到停不下来。Anna看着那个斜扭变型的‘圣诞树’愣愣出神，她怎么会不记得呢，一如Elsa对她说过的每一句话，她们过往的每一秒Anna都牢记于心，她不愿在Olaf面前落下眼泪，于是拿起了另一张画——那是她们一起去郊外野餐的画面，再拿起旁边的，是那年Elsa一口气为她补完所有生日礼物的惊喜宴会——每一张，画的都是她们回不去的美好时光。  
也许我应该回到房间了，Anna捂住嘴巴，她不能让Olaf为自己担心，就这样回到房间，在格尔达来叫自己出门前整理好情绪，是的，Anna，你今天要保持良好的仪态——起身前，她看到了生日宴会画面上的横条——那是当时Kristoff为她写的“HAPPY BIRTHDAY ANNA”，Olaf把它也画了进去——这字迹看上去有些眼熟，自从Olaf学会认字后，他的字迹一天一个模样，从一开始像毛毛虫攀爬一样的笔迹到终于有了构架，Olaf进步得很快，Anna近一个月忙着准备婚礼，已经很久没有跟踪他的进度了。  
“Olaf，上次你比我猜的纸条是你准备的吗？”出于公平起见，游戏的道具词卡都是城堡里的人随机写的，混杂了各种不同的笔迹，但Anna怎么看怎么觉得眼前的字体和当时自己拿到的纸条上的格外相似——Olaf直接移开了眼睛并吹起了口哨——好吧，确定了，那的确出自于Olaf之手。  
事实不容置疑，Olaf像犯错的小孩一样垂下了大脑袋，他的手背到了身后：“我只写了三个，然后我也没有答对它们，我没有想要作弊。”  
“‘Favorite’、‘Forever’，还有？”  
“‘Happiness’.”  
难怪她当时觉得这些词有着奇怪的相似风格——一个念头闪过Anna的心间，她压抑着砰砰的心跳询问向雪人：“Olaf，你怎么会想起塞这些纸条呢？我是说，既然你并没有拿它们去赢得比赛的意思。”  
“我也不清楚——”雪人苦恼地拍着它的脑袋，“有时我会没来由地感到一阵忧伤，然后我就会写字或者画画，也许我把纸条放进去，是想要看看大家是如何来形容它们的。”  
“——又也许，是某个别人在想着这些，还极力要去掩饰。”Anna直起身，她的眼睛迸发出璀璨光彩，一扫近日里来的无限消沉。  
Elsa，你对我说着祝我幸福，永远与我同在，然后又不自觉地描绘着这些画面这些单词，Elsa，你究竟想要表达什么呢——我曾以为只有我逾越了应有的界限，于是你惩罚了我，但现在，我要去问问看，你到底在惩罚着谁，是我，还是我们！  
她说走就走，提起雪白的层层裙角，转瞬间就给Olaf留下一个风驰电掣的背影以及嘹亮的声音——“等我带着Elsa一起回来！”  
Okay，雪人拿起一张白纸开始了今天的作画，他觉得自己突然又充满了新的灵感。  
Anna在转角处看到走来的身影，心中一沉，她满心想着去质问自己的姐姐，却忘了最该给予交代的未婚夫。  
“Anna！”Kristoff看到身着婚纱的女孩，激动到不能自已，他觉得自己看到天使，这么美丽的新娘是真实存在的吗？还是他正在做梦——他没有做梦，女孩缓步向他走来，但脸上的神情怎么看都不像是将要和他一起步入教堂所应有的雀跃，Anna的双目中带着浓厚的哀伤，那双绿宝石中的歉意像一盆冷水兜头淋下，浇得男孩瞬间认清了现实——“Anna？”  
“Kristoff，我很抱歉——”Anna的第一句话就扑灭了他的最后一丝希望，她不安的眼睛飘向他又移开，几次后终于对上他的视线，“如果我现在取消了婚礼，你会恨我一辈子吗？或者你至少能在下一个圣诞节前愿意对我讲话？也或者第三年之后也行……”  
她的声音渐渐微弱了下去，男孩的一言不发刺得她心痛，好吧，她不该这么贪心，指望伤害了别人之后还能得到原谅——你必须为自己的行为承担后果。  
“当三年前，我第一次看到了这个女孩——”Anna抬起头，Kristoff笑得无奈又伤感，“我就想在，wow——她是如此可爱，甚至莽撞地都不像一个公主。能得到她的友谊，对我来说已经是上天的恩赐——现在如果她说她的幸福不在我这里，我又怎么能因此去憎恶她。”  
“Kristoff——”泣不成声的Anna被拥入宽厚的胸怀：“最后一次——下一次的拥抱就不是作为男朋友，而是作为朋友的了。”  
需要我把Sven借给你吗？——Anna婉拒了前男友的好意，她马厩里还有好几匹马可以用，是时候该让这些家伙们发挥用场了。  
“宾客们就交给我来安排——！”Kristoff对着新鲜出炉的落跑新娘高喊，直到Anna的身影在拐角处不见，大男孩叹气垂下了肩膀，Sven安慰地哞了一声，它的老伙计揉上它的脑袋：“想好一会儿要表演什么曲目了吗？”

她知道自己该去哪里找她，从城堡一路骑马夺门而出，Anna就明确地奔向心中的目的地，她也不知道自己哪来的信心，但她就是知道Elsa此刻会待在什么地方。  
海天相接连为一线，今天的阳光很好，再次为一切镀上了闪闪的金光，一如曾经的那一天，Anna站在了岩石边上，和她料想的一样——孤独的雪白身影站在海边眺望，海风吹起她的纱裙和白发。  
“你不会就打算这么站到我的婚礼开始吧？”Anna怀疑她的姐姐有着一些文学女青年的独有爱好，譬如望着大海进行忧思什么的。  
Elsa被骤然响起的声音吓得一惊，身子歪斜简直就要掉进海里，多亏了Gale的机灵才让她幸免于难——“Anna？！”Elsa难以置信地看着不该出现在这里的人影，“你不是——你不是应该——”  
“——应该等着进入教堂？”Anna往前逼进了一步，Elsa又开始了她的摇摇欲坠，被她眼明手快的妹妹一把抓住，“嘿！别让我们的见面沾满了海水的味道好吗？”  
Nokk在水里发出不满的嘶鸣，Anna没去管它，她的姐姐终于恢复了心神，正一脸不认同地谴责着她：“Anna，我真不敢相信，你竟然逃掉了自己的婚礼！”  
“你能从自己的加冕礼上逃开，我为什么不能翘掉一个婚礼！”Anna毫不示弱地瞪了回去，Elsa一时不知该如何反驳，论争吵她永远不是妹妹的对手，于是她又拿出了自己擅长的那一套——Anna看到她的姐姐挪开了下巴：“Anna，你应该回去了，继续你的婚礼，它还来得及。”  
“然后等着你到结尾都不出现吗？”Anna一点也不想克制自己语气中的讽刺，Elsa不可思议地回望了她一眼：“不，我会在神父开始祷告前就达到。”  
“哦，那可真是太让人感谢了！”  
Elsa拧起了眉头，今天的Anna与往常不太一样，要说哪里不同，她似乎竖起了浑身的刺，倒更像是三年前将自己姐姐逼得显露魔法的那个Anna——“你是来特意和我吵架的吗？”  
“不，当然不。”Anna想起了自己的初衷，她从腰后的飘带上解下那束魔法的手捧花，好吧，她粗暴的携带方式换来了姐姐的更多不认同，Elsa看到那束献到面前的手捧花：“Anna，我不知道你是什么意思，你把它还给我，是因为不喜欢吗？”  
“不，我非常喜欢它，就像喜欢这件婚纱一样，”Anna抖抖身上的礼裙，“它之所以出现在你面前，是因为我的心情和你一样——期盼着你的幸福，想要永远和你在一起。”  
Elsa在猝不及防的话语中慌乱躲闪着她的眼睛：“Anna，你知道我的意思并不是——”  
“我不知道！”Anna大声打断了她，“我不知道，Elsa！在你督促我去履行婚约时，心里却在怀念着我们过去共度的时光—— ‘Happiness’（幸福）、‘Favorite’（最爱的）、‘Forever’（永远），你不是这样去定义它们的吗！”  
Elsa的脸变得和她的裙子一样雪白：“你怎么会知道——”  
“我当然知道！”Anna紧紧地握住了Elsa的肩膀，不让她有机会像兔子一样逃窜不见，“Elsa，即使你捂住了嘴巴，闭上了眼睛，但是爱，它依然会从别的地方溢出来——求你了，别再把我推开。”  
她把头埋在了姐姐的肩膀：“求你了，Elsa，我不愿把你让给任何人，也不愿属于除你以外的任何人，‘Happiness’、‘Favorite’、‘Forever’——我想到的都只是你，我想要共度一生的人只有你，Elsa，告诉我，只有我一个人是这么想的吗？”  
她感到了环抱着的身躯的颤抖，Elsa擅长隐藏情绪，她能控制住自己的细小波动——除非她真的无法克制，Anna能听到风中响起了雪的呼啸，但她却感受不到身体上的寒意，她睁开眼睛——漫天暴雪在四周席卷天地，但Anna站着的地方却被温柔小心地空了出来。  
“Elsa，你还不愿承认你对我的爱吗？”  
“求你了，Anna，回到婚礼上去吧，你的生活在等着你。”  
Elsa还说着和刚才一样的话，但Anna却能听出其中的软弱，她就像包裹在一层脆弱的薄冰里，于是Anna毫不犹豫地敲碎了它：“不，我现在才是女王，任何人都无权要求我去做什么，不要试图逃避，看着我，Elsa！”  
在风雪肆虐的背景下，Elsa得到了一对最珍贵的绿宝石，它有着无与伦比的夺目色彩——“我就在这里，我哪也不去，如果你不愿给我答案，那我就等到天荒地老。”  
告诉我吧，Elsa，向我展露你的真实，我为你等过十三年，我还会继续为你等上十三年，并且甘之如饴。  
随着一声呜咽，雪花停止了怒吼，它们静静地坠落向地面，有几片纷纷扬撒在Elsa的发间，Anna听到了这辈子最动人的词句——  
“我无法描绘我对你的感受，Anna——因为你早已成为了一切。”

阿伦黛尔的女王从她的婚礼上逃开，没有人知道，她去赶赴了另一场婚礼，或许只有自然之灵可以告诉你这对新人许下了怎样独特的誓言。  
Do you want to build a snowman?  
Yes，I do.

-END-

“等等，这里难道不该有一个吻吗？”  
“也许，下一次？”

-TRUE·END-

——————————————————————  
我也是没想到AO3上竟然真的有人在看，我只是把这里当备份的地方，所以经常微博老福特那边更新半天了这边还偷懒没更hhh今后还会写些小甜饼，想第一时间跟上进度的朋友可以去微博或者老福特，搜话半凉就能找到我了www


End file.
